The Bike Ride
by kitty.has.a.pen
Summary: Yukito and Tomoyo. A fine Thursday afternoon and a bike ride. Yukito/Tomoyo to all those that want to read something different .


This is a Yukito/Tomoyo story. Why? Just because…

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Thursday. She hated Thursdays.

Tomoyo sighed quietly as she walked towards her home. Sakura and Syaoran had gone on before her, seeing as that she had choir practice that day, just like all Thursdays. Every time this day came, she had to stop herself from asking the couple to wait for her, it was unreasonable. And it wouldn't help her situation.

The dark haired girl bit her lip. Why was she feeling nervous? There was no reason to be nervous.

She sighed again. What was she doing, kidding herself? She knew why she was nervous.

That was when she heard it, the sound of a bell ringing. It sounded like a warning in her ears. And she pushed down the urge to walk faster.

_Cling! Cling!_

Annoyance crept into her. How was it that his bell sounded _refined_? Was that even possible?

Her violet eyes darted to the corner she was heading towards. She just needed to make it there before—

"Daidouji-san!" a soft, but distinctly male voice called to her.

Would it be rude to just continue walking and pretend she didn't hear him?

"Daidouji-san!"

Tomoyo sighed. Yes, it would. Slowly, she turned, a polite smile making itself to her lips as her eyes met his warm amber ones.

"_Yukito Tsukishiro," _she smiled at the irony, _"Who would have thought you would become the bane of my existence?"_

"Tsukishiro-san," she bowed her head slightly, her smile never disappearing.

Yukito smiled at her warmly, "I almost thought you didn't hear me."

The singer refrained from the urge to scream. _"You knew I heard you!"_

"Ie," she shook her head, "I heard the bell."

Yukito smiled again, eyes twinkling, "I know."

When had this intense dislike for the older teen start? Ever since she was younger she always held the gray haired teen in great esteem. What had changed?

"Would you like a ride?" he asked her, gesturing to the bike he was riding. "It's still a long way to your house isn't it?"

He had that gentle look in his eyes. That concern…

Against her will, her heart sped up.

Oh, yes, that was why.

Tomoyo shook her head, "It's alright. I wouldn't want to be a bother." She declined as politely as she could, avoiding his gaze, knowing what she would find there.

"You're never a bother, Tomoyo."

Her dark head snapped up, her piercing amethyst eyes meeting his warm amber ones. _"Did he just..?"_

He kept his smile in place as she lost hers.

Tomoyo inwardly cleared her head. She must've heard wrong.

Inside of her, her intelligence laughed. Heard wrong? HA! That was a laugh.

Yukito was her best friend's ex-crush. She shouldn't be feeling this way. She couldn't have a crush on him.

She sighed, knowing she had no choice as she sat sideways on the meager space behind the college student.

"Your arms, Daidouji-san." He reminded her, voice filled with amusement.

Why was this happening to her? And, why was this happening now?

Grudgingly, she put her arms around his waist, ignoring the dark red blush spreading across her cheeks.

"How was school?" he asked curiously.

This was the kind of question parent's asked wasn't it? When had it become this awkward between them that they were degraded to asking such question? Questions that, she knew, were just used to pass the time. Questions that were used just for the sake of saying you said something.

"It was fine," she answered quietly.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence.

Personally, the dark haired girl hated it, the silence that surrounded her now, it was different from the other times.

_**Yes, the other times.**_

This had happened before, a lot of times actually. Ever since the school year had begun. That first Thursday of that first week…

She could still remember that first time.

She had been walking, alone, of course. And then she had heard a bell. She had ignored it then, just like how she wished she could've now. He called her name then too, if she remembered correctly. She was surprised, who wouldn't be? It wasn't everyday you saw a college student, especially one you knew during your childhood, riding a bike towards your direction. He had offered her a ride, and she had agreed, not knowing it would lead to her downfall.

Tomoyo smiled, it sounded all so dramatic.

It became a routine after a while. When that fourth day of the week came, she would wait at the gate, and he would be there, offering her a ride home and they would talk along the way. Sometimes they would just stay silent, enjoying each other's presence; it was nice how sometimes they just didn't need words.

It was a pleasant end to a good day, she thought then.

But, everything started to change, for her.

Her heart started beating fast, she would blush, and butterflies seemed to find its way to her stomach.

She didn't want to feel this way, not to him, not to anyone.

So why was she?

Ever since that good night kiss on her cheek three weeks ago…

Tomoyo blushed. That was when she had realized the pit she had been digging herself into. After that week, she had started avoiding him, missing their Thursday ritual two weeks straight.

She had felt a sense of loss during those times, but she ignored it. She had to get over it.

"You've been avoiding me." A voice broke her train of thoughts.

Tomoyo inwardly jumped in surprise, her heart rate shooting up and she struggled to focus her attention to anything but him. "I wasn't…" she denied

"You have." He told her, as if he hadn't heard her.

She didn't know what she could say. She had no right to be angry at him. He didn't know what he was doing to her.

"_And it'll remain that way." _She reminded herself.

"I've just been… a little busy." She cautiously said, her eyes narrowing as she realized they were in a park.

Did they take the long way to her house?

Why hadn't she realized?

"I'm sorry,"

Her eyes closed, willing herself to remain calm, "About what?"

"That kiss," he started slowly, as if unwilling to offend her, "I'm sorry if it made you feel awkward."

Amethyst eyes opened, her gaze wandering over the cherry blossoms that were falling around them.

Silently, she realized that this was his way of apologizing.

Once again, she was reminded why she felt for him.

She bit her lip. And her heart ached in her chest. He didn't have to apologize. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was me… I…"

What was she supposed to say?

It was rare for her to be at a loss for words. She was Tomoyo. She always knew when to say the right things and the right time.

What was it about him that made her feel unlike herself?

She felt unsure.

The bike stopped, and Tomoyo didn't even notice it for all the things she was thinking.

"Tomoyo…"

Once again, her eyes snapped up, watching him watch her from the corner of his eye.

Her heart skipped a beat. So, he did call her by name… and it hurt.

"I think I'm falling for you…" the words escaped her before she could stop them.

And his eyes widened, just in time as she felt her heart break.

The cherry blossoms were still falling. Suddenly, she felt the urge to laugh at herself, and at the irony of her situation. Cherry blossoms once broke her heart, and now, he was breaking hers… under the cherry blossoms.

Pained violet eyes closed, and she slowly started to get up from her seat on the bike.

Tomoyo didn't look up. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes.

Vaguely, she wondered, was this how Sakura felt when he turned her down?

She tried to grab the pieces of her composure together, forcing herself to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she found herself apologizing, her voice felt raw, and she felt dazed. Why did her voice sound like that? Did she overdo her practice earlier?

She wanted to cry, and yet, she couldn't.

And suddenly, she found a warm hand cupping her cheek and turning her face upwards.

It was amber. Or was it caramel?

She didn't know how to describe his eyes right then. It was bright, almost gold. And yet, it was warm, like caramel.

And then, he kissed her.

It was soft and sweet.

And, she realized dazedly, he tasted like caramel and chocolate.

Her eyes fell closed, and she felt the world fade away.

It seemed like forever before he pulled away.

Tomoyo blinked, as if clearing the haze that enveloped her mind. Arms were felt, wrapped around her waist, a warm body pressed lightly against hers.

She looked up.

"_Definitely caramel…" _she found herself thinking as she stared into his eyes.

Yukito smiled lovingly at the angel in his arms. "I think I'm falling in love with you too." He told her, warm amusement undisguised in his voice.

And just like that, she found herself laughing.

It was like the sound of bells, light and musical.

And he joined in her laughter.

She felt light, like she could fly if he let go of her right then.

As if sensing her thoughts, he pulled her closer, as if saying he didn't want her to float away from him.

After a few minutes, wrapped in each other's arms, under the falling cherry blossoms, they gently let go.

She needed to get home after all, and so did he.

Therefore, they got onto the bike, and she wrapped her arms around his waist again, this time, both for safety and the intimacy it brought.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and smiled. And she could've sworn that she felt him smile as well.

It was disappointing that they reached her house so quickly.

Getting off, she turned to thank him for the ride, but before she could get a word in, he kissed her, slowly, as if cherishing every moment.

She found herself blushing as red as a tomato when he pulled away.

Yukito smiled, "Good night." He whispered softly.

And then he left.

Tomoyo smiled the whole way to her room, ignoring the knowing looks of the maids and her mother.

Laughing, she jumped on her bed, a very unladylike thing for her to do, but she didn't care.

Laying flat on her back, she stared at the ceiling.

Who would've thought she and Yukito would get together like this?

She smiled to herself as if knowing a secret.

And to think it all began with a bike ride…

XXXXXXXXXX

DONE! Did you enjoy? If you did, please review!


End file.
